


Another Beginning

by Shortstack_21



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstack_21/pseuds/Shortstack_21
Summary: Lucy moves back to Magnolia from Crocus with her daughter Luna. She's raising her daughter alone after the death of her husband. She meets up with old friends and even new ones especially a young fireman with pink hair. Maybe even something more will come out of her friendship with the pink haired idiot. Some Chapters rated M





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the chapter!

Lucy yawned as she continued to drive, it was late, and Luna was sleeping soundly in her car seat. The drive from Crocus to Magnolia was twelve hours long but even longer with a toddler who has to go to the bathroom every three hours, along with a temper tantrum thrown into the mix. She sighed as she thought of leaving the one place that Luna called home but the memories were too painful. Plus, she needed a new job, and she applied for a temporary job at the FairyTail Dinner while she searches for another. Plus, it does help that Mirajane Strauss is the manager and a good friend even after having to leave school her junior year when she was pregnant with Luna. Her father made her take classes at home saying she was a disgrace to the Heartfilia name for having a child so young. Sure, her and Dan made a mistake, but in the heat of the moment, or moments, it felt right. Though she would never say Luna was a mistake, she was a gift, and she would go back and do it again even if she was locked away and shamed for it by her father. Luna was all she had outside of her cousin Sting and her close friends that she will finally see again.

She pulled into Maple Drive and parked in the driveway of a three-bedroom old white house. She grabbed her keys and carefully took Luna out of the car. She sighed in relief when she entered the house, Sting actually did what he was told and place the furniture she ordered inside. She slowly walked up the stairs, and entered the room on the left. Luna's bed was already made so she tucked her in and made sure to give her the teddy bear that she never lost sight of. Lucy unpacked the car and looked around, "at least there isn't too much stuff to do tomorrow. I start work in three days so I'll need to find a babysitter." She said to herself. Lucy yawned once again and decided to call it a night. As soon as her hear hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Lucy yawned, the birds were singing loudly. She had the best sleep; in Crocus you could always hear cars on the streets and horns blaring. The city noise could be deafening at times, and thankfully Luna was such a heavy sleeper. Lucy slowly got ready knowing Luna would want to sleep a little longer. She was never a morning person, which she got from his father who was always cranky and sluggish in the mornings.

"Momma?" Luna called from her bed room.

Lucy walked into her room with a smile, "Good morning sleepy head."

"I'm hungry."

She laughed, "you are always hungry, how about you get dressed and we will go check out FairyTail Dinner and have breakfast there?"

"Will there be bacon?" She said in an excited tone.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they have bacon. Now hurry and get dressed so we can go."

Lucy smiled as she watched Luna from the rear-view mirror. She was smiling and her eyes wide as she took everything in as they drove by. Magnolia was a small town and beautiful. Everything was so different with new shops have opened and restaurants. She gasped at the size of FairyTail, for a diner it was huge.

"Woah! This place looks cool!"

"Yeah, I'm going to be working here in two days."

"Really momma? Cool! Can we go in now? I'm, so hungry!"

When they entered, there was a bar along the side with double doors that probably led to the kitchen. The tables were wooden, and the place had a homey feel.

"Ah Jet, Jroy here is your food and if you need anything don't bother to call me over." Lucy turned to the sweet voice. She smiled wide when she saw Mira.

"Mira!"

Mira turned, "Lucy!" Mira ran over hugging Lucy. Luna was struggling to breathe as she was pushed in between the two women.

"Momma I can't breathe." She gasped when Mira let go.

"Sorry baby," Lucy said.

"Oh my gosh, I finally get to meet you!" Mira gushed at Luna who only stared wide-eyed.

"Luna this is Mira, she's my friend."

"Aw, Lucy, she's so cute, she looks just like you and-" she paused when she saw Lucy's smile falter. "sorry."

"No, it's okay. Well, we are here to try the food from the famous FairyTail."

Mira smiled, "I will get you two seated. Lucy put Luna down on the booster that Mira placed on the chair. "What would you like to drink?"

"Orange Juice!" Luna said excitedly.

"And I will have a coffee please."

"Sure thing. I'm so happy to see you, Lucy. Laxus will be happy to see you as well."

"Yeah, I can't wait. Is Levy still in town?"

Mira smiled, "yes she and Gajeel live in Fairy hills with their daughter Amy. Speaking of children, you need to meet Ajax; he is a year younger than Luna." Ajax was her son. Mira and Laxus had their son as soon as they got married when they got out of high school. Lucy smiled, at least Luna will make some friends around her age. Since Lucy had her so young, it was hard to find parents around her age. Luna was five and was begging to have more friends since she was always home and could never make friends at school.

Lucy and Luna ordered food, and once it came, Luna was stuffing her face as fast as possible. "Luna, please slow down. I don't want you to choke."

"Sorry, momma." She continued to eat but listened to her. She started talking about what she wanted to do while she was not working. Lucy smiled and nodded along.

"Lu-Chan!"

Lucy's head snapped up and stood, "Levy-Chan! Gajeel!" Lucy pulled them into hugs. Gajeel was holding their little girl, "this must be Amy. She looks just like you Levy."

"Thank Lu. Oh, Luna! Look how big you've gotten! I knew you when you were just a baby." Levy cooed at Luna who started to tell her about her new room.

Levy pulled chairs over, "mind if we join you Lu-Chan?"

"Not at all. I will be nice to catch up."

After an hour of just catching up and talking about everything, Levy smiled, "hey we will be meeting up with some friends, tomorrow night at the club called Sabertooth, would you like to come with?"

"I would, but I don't have anyone to watch Luna." She looked at her daughter who was teaching Luna what each thing on her plate was.

Gajeel shrugged, "She can stay with Amy and our baby sitter. She's nice and always takes good care of Amy."

Lucy thought about it, "I- I guess that will be okay."

Levy squealed, "yes! You can meet Natsu, Gray, and Juvia! We will have so much fun, we can dance and drink till our hearts desire." Gajeel only sighed and shook his head. Lucy was just smiling and just kept shaking her head. Levy was so sweet but Lucy remembered when she got them a fake id and was a party person. Once they were finished eating and talking Lucy stood, "Well we should get going we still have some unpacking to do." She picked up Luna and drove home. It took the rest of the day to organize the open kitchen and putting their clothes away. Luna was placing all her toys in their new home and helped her mother put the silverware away.

"Good job Luna! It looks like we finally unpacked the last box!"

"Yay! Can I go and play in my room now?"

"Yes, but make sure you clean up after yourself."

"Yes, momma."

Lucy went upstairs to her bedroom and decided to take a nice hot bath. She sighed when she lowered herself into the water. This feels so nice, it's been a while since I last relaxed in the bath. I can't wait to see Erza tomorrow night. Her and Jellal finally got married, it was about time too.

Lucy sat in front of her mirror carefully doing a wing with her new eye liner. She put on her tight-fitting white dress that hugged all of her curves. Levy said to dress up and as she put it "look like sex on heels" Her lips were a shade of light pink and a nude eyeshadow that made her brown eyes pop. She put on her black heels and grabbed her black clutch, "Luna you ready to go?"

"Yes, Momma I'm just grabbing my PJs!" She walked over to her, and her eyes widened, "momma why you so dressed up?"

"I'm going to a party, and you are going to Aunt Levy's house." Once they drove to Levy's house, they were already waiting by their car.

"Lu-chan you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Levy. So, do you!" Levy wore a tight navy-blue dress that stopped right above her knees.

She carried Luna inside and gave the baby sitter who was a nice elderly looking lady named Mary. Lucy gave Mary her phone number and squatted down to Luna's level. "You can call me whenever you want Luna. Now you be a good girl okay?"

"I will, momma! I love you." She hugged her.

Lucy closed her eyes and kissed the top of his head, "I love you too. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Don't worry momma I'll be fine!"

Lucy walked outside and climbed in the back of Levy and Gajeel's nice black van. They talked about the new bar Sabertooth and how crazy packed it can get on the weekends. When they walked in Lucy gasped, music was playing, and a bunch of people were on the dance floor and had ables along the back which Levy led us too that Erza and Jellal were sitting at.

"Erza!"

Erza stood, "Lucy!" Lucy was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

Lucy struggled to breathe, "Erza I can't breathe!" She rasped.

"Oh, sorry Lucy. Jellal you remember Lucy, right?"

"Yes, it's been awhile, Lucy."

She smiled, "ah it has. Oh, you must be Gray and Juvia."

"Juvia is glad to meet you, Lucy." Lucy on quirked an eye brow. This girl talks in the third person, weird. "Juvia is Gray-sama's fiancee."

Gray shook her hand, "I think I remember you in high school. Weren't you in Mr. Gildarts class sophomore year?"

They were interrupted but some yelling, "Hey Popsicle, I want a rematch!"

When Lucy turned the man stopped only to have his eyes trail along her long tan legs before resting on her breasts. "Eh who's this?"

Lucy snapped out of it, "I'm Lucy, Levy and Ezra's, friend."

The man with pink hair smiled, "I'm Natsu, nice to meet you, Luigi."

"It's Lucy," Lucy said in a deadpan tone.

"Oi flame brain we'll settle the score tomorrow at work, I won't lose."

Lucy couldn't deny that he was handsome; he had tone muscles that she could see outlined by his tight white shirt.

Lucy sat down next to Levy on her right, and Natsu sat beside her. He noticed that Lucy checked her phone before looking back at Gray, "any ways back to your question, I was in Gildarts' class. Man, it feels like forever since then."

"Yeah, why did you leave in the middle of the first semester? Is that when you moved?"

Natsu noticed her let out a deep breath, "I got pregnant, and my father was furious, so he immediately pulled me out of classes, and I finished school online."

Juvia gushed, "Juvia wants to have children!" Gray only sighed.

Natsu stayed quiet; he looked down at her finger only to notice she didn't have a ring.

"Well good for you for finishing school," Grey said.

Lucy blushed, "it was hard, but Dan helped out a lot. We got married as soon as we turned nineteen and moved to Crocus." Her voice seemed to lower in sadness when she said Dan's name.

Gray laughed, "oh gosh Dan! How is he? Is he here?"

Natsu noticed the change in her facial expression. Levy's hand reached out and squeezed Lucy's.

"He- he passed away a year ago from a car accident. So, it's been Luna and me ever since."

Juvia leaned over, "Juvia is sorry for your loss."

Gray's smile fell, "oh Lucy, I'm so sorry."

Natsu didn't say anything as she slowly smiled, "it's okay but it's hard raising Luna on my own, but she's so bright and loving."

"Juvia wants to meet her someday."

"As will I Lucy, I only met her as a baby," Erza said

Lucy smiled, "maybe we can meet up again." She stood, and Natsu couldn't help but admire her butt since her dress hugged everything. "I am going to get a drink; anybody want one?"

She nodded when everyone told her what they wanted, and Natsu stood, "I'll follow to help you out." She smiled, and they slowly made their way to through the crowd. Lucy smiled at the bartender and gave them all the orders and Natsu ordered his. Natsu watched as she leaned over to rest her elbows on the bar. She was stunning, and he couldn't stop staring. "So Luce what brings you back to Magnolia?"

She smiled, "I wanted to start over. I couldn't stay there with all the memories. Plus, I didn't want to live in the city and raise Luna there. I needed to come back home and be near family and friends."

They grabbed the drinks and slowly walked back, "well, I'd love to meet Luna someday."

Lucy smiled, "maybe soon once we finally settle in and find a routine."

Everyone was sipping on their drinks while talking. Lucy however just listened intently only talking when someone asked. Natsu kept watching her as she kept checking her phone, she sighed and sipped at her drink which was almost empty. Natsu could smell her strawberry shampoo, and she just captivated him.

Levy checked her watch and sighed, "Lu-Chan it looks like we need to go. I told Mary we'd be back at midnight."

Lucy sighed and stood, "I was nice meeting everyone."

Natsu felt his heart dropped and shook her hand once more. Her touch was electric and sent a warm tingle feeling up his arm. He had to get going as well since he had to be at the station in five hours, at least he and the crew would be getting breakfast tomorrow at FairyTail.

Lucy helped Levy into the house since she was stumbling and laughing. Gajeel opened the door and scooped her up, "I am going to put this one to bed."

"Bye bye Lu-Chan!"

Lucy shook her head and thanked Mary who quickly left to go home to get some rest. She's already asked Mira if she could bring Luna with her to work tomorrow since she couldn't find someone. Lucy gently scooped Luna into her arms and left Gajeel to take care of Levy. Poor thing will probably have a huge hangover in the morning. When Lucy tucked herself in bed, she was out like a light.

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy said as she carried Luna to the table Mira had set aside for him. She sat her down with a sigh, "alright all your toys and my laptop is in this bag. I'll be in this area so if you need anything you can call me over, okay?"

Luna smiled, "can I get breakfast now?"

Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile. She put the order in, blueberry pancakes with bacon and eggs — her favorite breakfast. Lucy quickly put her apron on and stashed everything she would need in the pockets. She quickly rushed around taking everyone's order when they started piling in. The chef handed her Luna's breakfast and OJ, and she smiled when she placed it in front of her daughter. Mornings were busy, and Lucy was only an hour into her shift, and she was exhausted.

A group of fireman was seated in Lucy's section; she started to walk over. She pulled out her note pad before looking up, "welcome to FairyTail, what would you like to drink?" She looked up and noticed the pink hair first, only belonging to Natsu.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu!"

"When did you start working here?"

Lucy smiled, "today."

She looked at the other men, and Natsu pointed them out, "this is my crew, Rouge, Erik, Freed, and of course you know Gray."

"Hey, Lucy!"

Freed smiled, "I think I can answer for everyone that we will all like a cup of coffee."

Lucy nodded, "alright coming right up." She came back with all the mugs and large coffee pot. "Now does-"

"Momma!" Lucy paused and inwardly sighed.

"So sorry but I will be right back." Natsu watched as she went over to the little girl who called for her. That must be Lucy's kid.

Gray smiled, "man she looks exactly like Lucy but with a darker blond.

"Mira, I'll be right back. Some-one needs to go to the bathroom." Lucy said as she picked Luna up after Mira gave her an okay.

Freed watched the blond and looked at Natsu and Gray, "how do you know her?"

Gray leaned back, "she's Levy and Erza's, friend. She also went to our high school, remember the rich girl who suddenly left in the middle of the first semester of our junior year?" Freed nodded, "well that was Lucy." The men all nodded.

Natsu looked around and spotted the blond once again with a frown on her face. Her hair was wet, and Luna's clothes were splattered with water. Luna was screaming "no" and demanding that Lucy stayed with her. Natsu watched as she put Luna down in her chair and said something to the girl that immediately made her calm down. When she came over to us, she apologized, "I am so sorry for taking so long we had an episode of wanting to play with the water while washing our hands. Now, what are you all wanting to eat?" She wrote down everyone's order, "Alright I will put the order in, and it should be out shortly."

"Thank you, Lucy. She looks just like you by the way."

She smiled, "thank you, although she does have Dan's nose." She stopped when someone called her over and quickly excused herself.

Freed sighed, "I guess she's taken."

Natsu frowned, "no she's not." He stopped himself. Why would he say that? It wasn't his place to say.

"What do you mean?" Natsu quickly explained with only what he knew. They all decided to talk about something work-related, and all came to a stop when Lucy carried the tray piled with their food on it. Natsu was shocked that she was able to balance that much food on the tray.

"Alright, here you all go, please enjoy." Lucy went and sat down at the table with her daughter, Natsu watched as Lucy's face brightened as she listed to whatever Luna had to say. Now that Natsu knew she worked her, he might be spending more time here. He had to get to know her more; she gained his interests with how she speaks about the things she loves with a passion. When they finished, they all paid the bill, and Natsu stayed back a few seconds, "thank you, Luce!"

She blushed, "no problem Natsu. Come back anytime." When he followed the guys, they all teased him for having a crush on the beautiful waitress who he barely knew. Natsu was never going to hear the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was exhausted, it's been two weeks, and between taking care of Luna and making sure they had everything they needed was driving her to the ground. All she wanted to do was go to her bed after the first hour into her shift. She sat down for a short break watching Luna play with her stuffed unicorn. "Neh Luna, what about going and doing some shopping after work?"

Luna smiled, "can we get some stuff to make a fairy garden?"

Lucy smiled, "of course! I'm sure there are many faeries here who need a home."

"Right this way." She heard Mira say, great another customer. Lucy stood once she saw Mira walk away.

She smiled when she saw the familiar pink hair, "Hey Natsu, what would you like to drink?"

He smiled, "Coffee please" She nodded her head and left to grab the coffee pot. When she came back, she poured more coffee in everyone else's mug as she walked by. She poured Natsu cup in silence only to jump when she felt a tug on her skirt, "momma I want to have pancakes."

"So sorry Natsu, Luna I thought I told you to call me over if I didn't know you were behind me I could have knocked you over."

Natsu smiled, "hi Luna."

Luna backed up hugging Lucy's leg, "Mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

Lucy nodded her head in approval, "well Luna this is Natsu, he's my friend."

"Nice to meet you, Luna." He said with a bright smile.

"Do you like pancakes?"

Natsu laughed, "who doesn't like pancakes?"

"Momma, can I sit here?"

Lucy went to say no but Natsu interrupted her, "of course you can. If it's okay with your mom."

Lucy was shocked; Luna never warms up to people right away to want to stay with them. Lucy nodded her head, but Luna rushed over to her table grabbing her unicorn and teddy bear. Lucy set the pot down, "okay you stay put and be good." She said. "Natsu do you know what you want to order?" Natsu replied, damn this man can eat Lucy thought to herself.

When she left to take care of other customers, Luna wasted no time to tell Natsu all about her new house.

"So, momma said I could paint my room whatever color I want soon."

"And what color would that be?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "pink."

"Of course, how did I not know?"

Luna shrugged and squeezed her bear close. She watched a family that had a dad playing with their daughter. She doesn't remember her dad much, only the fun things but she sees how momma is sad when he comes up in a conversation. Lucy came back placing pancakes in front of Luna, "thank you, momma!"

"Don't eat too fast; we don't want an upset tummy. Here you go Natsu." She placed the four plates in front of him.

"Thanks, Luce! It looks good."

"Let me know if you need anything." She quickly rushed to another customer to take their order.

Luna once again looked at the family and Natsu watched her, "Luna, what's wrong?"

"I miss my dad. Momma said he went to live in the stars with his dad, but momma is sad." Natsu paused; what was he supposed to say?  
"Well, I bet he is still watching over you. I like to think that my parents do."

"Parents? You don't have any?" Luna asked.

Natsu smiled, "I was adopted, which means I got other parents now because my birth parents died when I was a baby."

"Oh, so you have fake parents?" Luna said with a mouth full of pancakes.

Natsu laughed, "no they became my parents, I'm part of their family."

Luna smiled, "oh that makes sense." Natsu continued eating while the little girl explained what she and Lucy were going to do after work. Natsu could only nod his head or make short comments before she would continue talking. "I know! Natsu you need to see my room! I got to show you my fairy rock collection!"

Natsu smiled, "I'd love to see your fairy rock collection." She smiled wide.

Natsu looked at his watch he had to meet Jellal soon to help with their landscape. He worked for a landscape company when he wasn't at the fire station. He enjoyed listening to Lucy and her daughter. He noticed that when Lucy would walk by she always brushed Luna's hair back with a soft loving smile. Natsu's face turned when he heard Mira's voice, "Lucy you can take a break and sit with Luna for a bit, you look exhausted."

"Thank you, Mira, I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

Lucy sat down next to Luna who immediately climbed in her lap. "Momma Natsu wants to see my fairy rock collection!"

Lucy's heart seemed to race, Natsu was looking at her in a way that no man beside Dan had in a long time. "Really? Well, maybe we should get everyone over where you can show him."

Natsu smiled, "I can't wait to see them, Luna." Lucy smiled at the pink haired idiot. He was so good with Lun. Luna was warming up to him so fast. "So, Lucy what are you planning to do after your shift tomorrow?"

Lucy looked up shocked, "Uh I'm not sure yet. There are still things I need to do around the house, and my cousin Sting wants to come and see Luna with his wife, Yukino."

Natsu nodded, "well if you ever need help you can call me." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card.

Lucy took it, a blush dusting across her cheeks, "Thank you, Natsu." He looked at his watch again, "Oh shoot, I gotta go meet Erza and Jellal. It was nice seeing you Lucy, and it was nice meeting you Luna."

Luna smiled, "Don't forget to come to see my rock collection."

Natsu held out his pinky to her, "I'll even pinky promise." She laughed as they pinky swore.  
_________________

Lucy held Luna's had while they walked across the street to pick out some paint and flowers to plant along the windows. "Momma, can we pick out my pink paint?"

"Of course, we just need to get a cart." She lifted Luna and placed her in the child's seat. Lucy pushed the cart to the paint section. She passed an elderly woman who scoffed after noticing Lucy's wedding finger without a ring. It used to bother Lucy at first, but now she just shrugs it off. If only they knew she had Luna at seventeen then the elderly people who believed a woman needs to be married before having children they might pass out from the "sin" she committed.

"AH! Momma that one!" Luna pointed out to the light pink paint color.

"Are you sure? We won't change it."

"Yes, momma!" Lucy grabbed two paint cans and placed them in the cart. Flowers are next, and so are the supplies for the fairy garden. It took almost an hour, and Luna was already begging to go home so she could play.

"We are almost done, Luna. We just need to get the flowers."

"But momma!" Her voice was getting louder.

"Don't raise your voice, Luna." Her voice took on a motherly tone.

"No!"

Lucy sighed, people were already giving her looks, "Luna enough or I will go put the fairy garden supplies back."

Luna sniffled, "but-"

Lucy shook her head, "no buts, enough."

"Sorry, momma."

After another fifteen minutes they were home, "Can we set up the fairy garden now?" She jumped up and down in excitement. "I'll even put some fairy rocks around it!"

They carefully set up the fake grass in one of the pots they bought for the fairy garden. Lucy planted two little pink flowers in it while Luna places the tiny house. "Then the fairy rocks will lead to the door."

"It looks perfect Luna; now we wait for the little fairies to take care of the flowers. Now I'm going to go out front and plant the flowers I bought in the planters by the windows if you need me."

Lucy stood admiring her work; the pink and purple flowers were beautiful and made the house more adorable. She had dirt all over her pants and hands, but it was worth it. She went inside, sighing at the air conditioner. She could hear Luna in her room playing with her stuffed animals. Lucy climbed up the stairs and turned the water on for the shower. She closed her eyes as the warm water hit her skin. She heard little footsteps on the tile, "momma I'm thirsty."

Lucy poked her head out of the shower, "Luna, I'm busy give me a few minutes." The job of a mother never seemed to end. Lucy quickly dried to make some dinner for the two of them.

"Want to help me cook Luna?"

"Yes! What are we having?"

Lucy lifted her on the white counter, "how about grilled cheese?"

"Yay! My favorite!" They ate peacefully; Luna was talking about how excited she was to paint her room soon and wanted to show Natsu the house. By eight Lucy held Luna as they watched Tangled. Luna fell asleep through half of it, and Lucy gently carried her upstairs and put her to bed. Luna was everything Lucy could have asked for, even if she could be a pain in the ass sometimes. Lucy still loved her with all her being. She wouldn't change anything.

Three months went by so fast, Natsu came in fairy tail almost every other day when he wasn't working or even with the guys. Luna, of course, would sit with him and the other men who all adored Luna. Lucy poured each of the coffee, "like always just get my attention if you need anything."

"Momma, can I have some juice?"

"Of course, Luna."

Freed smiled at the little girl who demanded to sit with Natsu; he held her on his lap with a bright smile. "So Luna what is your favorite juice?"

Luna tapped her finger to her chin, "orange juice. What about you Mr. Freed?"

"Apple."

Luna scrunched her nose, "ew. Natsu, Mr. Freed likes icky juice."

Natsu laughed, "he is gross huh?" Freed sputtered, and the other guys laughed.

"Natsu, you still need to see my fairy rock collection."

"How could I forget?"

Lucy was handing out their food with a smile, "speaking of which, Natsu I could use your help to paint, I tried the other girls, but they are all busy next week." The guys raised their eyebrows and gave an 'ooh someone likes you' look which made Natsu blush.

"Sure Lucy, how does Friday sound?"

"Perfect, I don't work that day."

"Momma I have to go to the bathroom." Natsu raised her to hand her to Lucy.

"When did you get so heavy?" Lucy said in a teasing tone as she carried Luna to the restroom.

Gray leaned back, "you two seem to be getting close."

"We are just friends." Natsu sputtered.

"sure, you are." Erick huffed.

Natsu's heart raced at the thought of going to Lucy's house. He almost couldn't contain his excitement.  
___________________________

Natsu stared at the white house with purple flowers planted in front of the windows. He could see the windows open, and Lucy was inside cleaning the counter. He couldn't see Luna, but he was sure she was somewhere inside babbling about anything and everything. Natsu walked up to the door and knocked, "it's unlocked!" Lucy said.

Natsu walked in and couldn't contain his laughter. Lucy was on the counter cleaning the shelves and placing the wine glasses on the top, along with several different bottles that contained some form of alcohol. He couldn't hear Luna, "hey Lucy where's Luna?"

"Oh, Mira wanted to take her for the day for a playdate. Plus with wet paint, I didn't want her to make a mess. So I'm going to get her later tonight."

Natsu laughed, "yeah that's probably best."

Lucy smiled, they've been getting so close the past three months. He helped buy groceries even, and Luna is attached to Natsu by the hip. Where he went, she followed when they were at Erza's house for dinner. She climbed down and smiled at him. "Well, I moved her furniture already so you wouldn't have to. Ready?"

Natsu smiled, "you didn't have to do that." He said as he followed her upstairs. He was surprised that she had this large of a house on a waitress' wage. She already set a tarp down to cover the carpet and a bottle of wine that was half gone in the middle of the room.

Natsu laughed and she blushed, "Don't laugh, I needed a drink Luna has been relentless. I can't even take a shower without her asking for something."

Natsu shrugged, "I'm not judging but as some form of payment after this, you owe me a drink. One should never drink alone"

Lucy smiled, "of course." A light blush tinted her cheeks as her heart seemed to race.

"And there is still a lot I don't know about you, Luce. I want to know more." He said, his smile widened when he saw her flustered face. So they painted for several hours talking about work and favorite meals. Lucy watched Natsu as he stretched to reach the top of the wall.

She could see the start of his happy trail, and she quickly looked away. It's been a year and a half since she was touched by another man. She was with Dan since the start of high school making it six years to have someone other than her husband to even touch her. Natsu noticed her eyebrows furrowing together in deep thought, "what are you thinking about Luce?"

She jumped, "nothing." She frantically said. Embarrassed by the thought of him knowing she hasn't slept with a man for so long.

Natsu smirked, "is it my charming good looks?"

Her face turned red, "no!"

"I think so." He teased even more.

She quickly turned around back to her area that she needed to paint. "Luce you tell me."

Lucy turned and without think flicked her hand that was holding the paintbrush, "no-" she stopped when his face splattered with paint. She breathed in to contain laughter.

Natsu smiled, "you think this funny?" He flicked paint at her. She screeched when it hit her face. "Oh, it's so, on." Natsu ducked when she flung the paint at him. He tripped and landed on the pan that held some paint and Lucy busted out laughing to the point of holding her stomach.

"Lucy give me a hug!"

"No! Go away!" She tried holding him at arm's length but wasn't strong enough. They fell back with Natsu on top of Lucy. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "Oh man now I have to change, and I'm all sticky." She paused with how close they were. His nose brushed hers, and a warm tingle rushed down as she felt him move against her.

He was staring at her, a light touch along his cheek made him press his cheek into her hand. She lightly brushed her thumb over his lip; her eyes filled with lust. "Natsu." Her eyes closed when he closed the gap between them. It was slow at first but quickly turned passionate. Lucy pulled at his shirt which he paused by pulling back to remove it. He stopped for a moment, "are you sure?"

Lucy paused, it has been so long. But oh she wanted it. She's been craving him since the night she met him. "I'm sure." She said and pulled him down tugging at his pink locks. He groaned and turned his head to deepen the kiss. She moaned when his tongue dragged on her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted. She gasped and quickly pulled away when his hand groped her breast. He pulled his hand back, "I'm so sorry I-"

Lucy shook her head, "no I want to just I'm not sure I'm ready. It's been a long time since someone touched me like that other than my husband." Lucy quickly shut her mouth.

Natsu's eyes softened, "I understand Lucy, I should have known.

"I know how about you and I go to dinner Friday night next week?" His body was still tingling from her touch.

She smiled, "Id love to Natsu. She looked around, "I guess we should finish and clean up." They stared at each other for a moment before Natsu remembered that he was still on top of her. They finish in silence; both were trying to cool off from their moment. Lucy could feel Natsu's gaze every so often. She sighed when she finally fished, and Natsu sat down with a huff.

"Natsu there is a bathroom with a shower in the hall if you would like to wash off the paint. I can clean your clothes; I am sure I have a spare set somewhere that might fit you."

"Yeah, thanks, Luce." He stood and followed her down the hall at the end. She went into her bedroom, and he could hear her rummaging around. Lucy pulled the clothes from the one box she never unpacked. She couldn't get rid of all his stuff and her heart always clenched when she saw his stuff. These last few pieces of clothing were the only things left of him other than memories. She quickly composed herself and walked out with a smile, "these should fit. There are towels in the cabinet." He watched as she closed her door behind her. He looked at the clothes she gave him; a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants. They must have been Dan's. When he emerged from the bathroom, he noticed Lucy's door open. He went down the stairs to find her pouring a glass of wine. She smiled, "I believe you said I owe you a drink." She looked him up and down, "they are a little tight. I hope it's okay."

Natsu smiled, "they are fine. Thank you, Lucy." He took the glass from her.

Lucy sighed, "the house is so quiet without Luna."

Natsu laughed, the little girl could talk someone to death. "It is. She can talk that's for sure."

Lucy nodded, "just like her father. That man didn't know when to shut up. Heh, when he found out I was pregnant, he wouldn't shut up about how worried he was." She looked at Natsu who was listening intently, "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I just I thought I was ready."

"It's okay Luce you have every right to freak out. I'll be ready when you are; I can wait as long as you need. But first I think I should take you on that dinner date."

Lucy smiled, and it turned into a pout, "man, I so wish I was ready. It's been forever. "

Natsu laughed to the point where his laughs turn to silent laughter. Lucy blinked, "did I say that out loud?" Her face was so red that it made Natsu laugh harder.

"It's *gasp* just *gasp* I'm sorry this shouldn't be funny."

Lucy covered her face, "stop it!" She started to laugh with him. Oh gosh, she just wanted to climb into bed and hid under the covers.

"Okay, okay I'm done."

Lucy looked at the clock and stood, "oh shit I have to go get Luna. I'm already late."

"I can come with you if you want."

Lucy shook her head, "no it's okay besides Luna will talk your ear off. She still wants to show you her rock collection."

Natsu smiled, "how about I come to pick you up Friday night, and she can show me before we leave?"

Lucy smiled, "that'll be perfect Natsu. I'll probably see you soon since you show up at Fairy Tail every week." They walked outside and stood by their cars. "Goodbye, Natsu."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "bye Lucy."

Natsu sat in his car when he returned home thinking everything over. He was excited to take Lucy out for the first time on a real date. He had to leave to go to the fire station in the morning which was going to be a twenty-four-hour shift, ugh it's going to be rough. He couldn't even go to FairyTail for breakfast. But the thought of seeing Lucy on Friday was enough to make the time fly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Now please be aware this does have a lemon. If you want to keep your innocence please skip when you see ****. Enjoy the chapter!

Natsu sighed for what seemed to be the fifth time in five minutes. Gray, of course, was getting annoyed, "what is wrong, flame brain? You are driving me nuts!"

Natsu blinked at Gray, debating if he should tell his best friend, "Well, I asked Lucy out last week, and we are going out in three days."

Gray slapped his shoulder, "Then why are you sighing like your depressed?"

Natsu thought back to the heated kiss they shared and how it almost led to them doing more. Natsu sighed again before explaining the events that led to him asking her out. Gray whistled, "is she a good kisser?"

Natsu stumbled over his words, "that's not the point Gray! I went too far-" they stopped when they saw a familiar blond walk in with clothes in one hand and Luna in the other. Freed waved, "Hey Lucy! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Freed. I just need to return something to Natsu."

"Momma! Look a fire truck!"

Lucy smiled, "yeah isn't it big?"

Natsu stood and walked over with a smile, "want to look inside, Luna?"

Luna struggled from her mother's arms, "momma, put me down, please! Natsu!" She carried a lunchbox in her arms that made loud noises with whatever was inside, "Natsu I brought my rocks!"

Natsu squatted down, "well, let me see them." He held his hands out, and she put the lunchbox in his hands. She was smiling wide when she opened the box to show the different shaped and colored rocks.

"This one is my favorite." She held out a light pink smooth rounded rock; a grin was plastered on her face, "I want you to have it, see look it matches your hair. A fairy might come to visit you."

Lucy smiled, "that is very kind of you, Luna."

Natsu took the rock, "thank you, Luna. Ready to go look inside a fire truck?"

Natsu handed her the box back which she gave to Lucy, "don't drop it, momma."

"I promise I won't."

Luna held her hands up in the air and Natsu scooped her up. Lucy watched as Natsu showed her around the fire truck. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Gray was there with a smile, "they are like two peas in a pod."

Lucy laughed, "I couldn't agree more. How are you and Juvia?"

Gray blushed, "I'm going to ask her to marry me next week."

Lucy squealed, "I'm so happy for you! Are you nervous?"

"A little but I know I'm ready for this step. She already moved in with me."

Lucy nudged him, "you are so nervous. Look at you; you're blushing! Erik do see that blush?"

Gray tried walking away after Lucy and Erik started teasing him, "I'm leaving."

"Aw come back, Gray!" Lucy said while laughing. She hasn't felt this happy in so long. She watched her daughter who was mystified by Natsu as he showed her all the different parts of the truck. Lucy jumped when her phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" Her heart jumped when she realized who was on the other line.

"Hi, Lucy, I just wanted to call and see how you and my granddaughter have been doing." Dan's mother asked her tone light.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and noticed her smile was gone, and a tear was threatening to fall. He heard her speak, "oh, Anne I'm hanging in there. It's hard, but Luna and I are doing fine. I can't believe it's been a year, our-" She sniffled. Even the other guys heard it and looked at her curiously. Lucy looked at Natsu once before them nodding in agreement while she went off to talk.

She stood by the kitchen which Gray was silently loathing in embarrassment from their teasing. "our anniversary is coming up in two weeks and I- I do miss him."

"Oh, honey I do too. When will you come and bring my grand-daughter?"

Lucy thought for a moment it has been a while since she last saw Dan's parents. "We will visit in a few weeks I promise."

Lucy could hear Ann sigh, "have you met anybody yet?"

Lucy smiled, "Maybe but I'm not sure we are just friends right now."

Anne laughed, "honey you better get something you don't want to shrivel up down there you need to dust those cobwebs out."

Lucy's face burned, and she sputtered out a reply, "it's- that was so uncalled for, Anne! I don't need someone to-" she could hear Anne's laugh echo through the phone.

"Oh, honey I miss my son too, but it's been a year and a half. It's time you moved on, live on and be happy. That's what he would've wanted for you."

Lucy could feel tears slide down her face, "I know, and I am. Truth is I did meet someone, but I just don't know if I'm ready. Luna loves him and is attached to his hip."

"Well that's an easy answer, how hot is he?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Anne was known to be feisty and always looked at the positive side of things. Lucy looked back at the fire truck and looked Natsu up and down, "an eight maybe nine."

"Well, then I expect you to bring him along when you come and visit. Jump his bones too, I know you miss Dan, and I do too, but it's time to move on and live. Now can I speak to my lovely grand-daughter?"

"Of course, hold on a minute." Lucy wiped her eyes and turned the corner and Gray was smiling, "an eight?"

Lucy blushed, "shut up Gray!" He laughed, and Lucy rushed over to Natsu, "Luna, Grandma wants to talk to you."

Luna's face lit up, and with Natsu's help, she rushed over to her mother who handed her the phone. Natsu studied her face that was mixed with sadness, "are you okay?"

Lucy smiled softly, "I'll be fine."

"So, is that your mom?"

Lucy frowned, "no, my mother in law. My mom died when I was little." Natsu pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't know." Lucy sighed; she can't believe she never told him. He knew almost everything about her but then again, her mother was a wound that will never close. Her father went to drinking and focused on his work than his daughter. Maybe that's why Lucy had a wild streak to her, almost a last "go fuck yourself" to him.

"It's okay. I should have told you sooner."

Lucy watched as her daughter walked around with a smile on her face, "and grandma! I got to go into a fire truck. So, I made new friends too there is Amy who is two, but there is Freed who likes the icky juice. Grandma, it's apple juice remember?"

Lucy laughed along with Natsu as they watched her parade around telling her grandma everything. The guys kept watching with amusement on their face as they listened to her. Gray couldn't help but watch as Natsu talked with Lucy, she looked more at peace than she did when she first moved back here. Almost like she's finally putting herself back together piece by piece.

Lucy was frantically moving around her room while Levy sat on her bed, "Lu, you have nothing to worry about."

"But, Levy what am I even supposed to wear? I haven't gone on a date in years."

"What about with Dan?"

Lucy shrugged, "that was different we had a kid already. I'm talking about how I haven't dated anyone since Dan."

Levy stood making her way to the closet. She pulled out the one dress Lucy kept in the far back of her closet. It was red and long with a split down the right side. The dress showed a lot of cleavage and hugged everything, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Levy, I can't wear that."

"Your right it doesn't show your legs." Lucy sighed in defeat. "This one!"

Levy pulled out the black dress that stopped right above the knee, the neckline dipped down and an open back that stopped right above her butt. "Levy I don't know. Isn't it a little too sexy?"

"Go shock him and finish what you started in Luna's room when you two were painting it."

Lucy's face burned, "How do you know about that?"

"Natsu is Gajeel's cousin, they gossip. Now hurry and put that on!"

Lucy came out of her closet a few minutes later, "Levy I feel like my boobs will pop out."

"That's the point. Now let's go fix your hair while the girls are busy and not screaming for something."

Levy curled the bottom of Lucy's hair where it fell with soft princess curls. Levy painted Lucy's lips a dark, alluring red lipstick. "Okay, now I'm done."

A knock on the door made them both jump.  
"oh crap, I'm so nervous. I don't even know where we are going."

"Oh, I do so no worries."

"Momma! I have to go potty, and there is no toilet paper!"

Lucy sighed, "I'll be right there."

"I'll go get the door," Levy said. Lucy climbed up the stairs to take care of her daughter. Levy opened the door to see Natsu in black pants and a nice red dress shirt. "Lucy will be right down."

"Thanks, Levy. "Natsu said with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" Natsu looked at the stairs as she came down holding Luna in her arms. His mouth went dry as he looked at her; she was gorgeous. He couldn't help himself as he looked at her breasts which Luna had her hand pushing against them making her dress more revealing.

"Hey, Luce, ready to go?"

Lucy blushed and tried to handle Luna to Levy, "But momma, I want to stay with you!"

Lucy kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry Luna, but I have to go, I promise tomorrow when I come to pick you up, and we can spend the rest of the day together."

Natsu came over, "Hey Luna how about I come to take you and your mom out for some ice cream?"

Luna grinned, "okay. Aunt Levy, I am ready to go."

Lucy laughed, "well I love you."

Luna waved, "love you, momma."

Natsu took her hand, and they walked together, and he opened the door for her, "you look amazing by the way."

Lucy looked him up and down, making his heart rush, "you don't look too bad yourself." He smirked when he closed the door and got in.

"So where are we going?"

Natsu smiled, "Mermaid Heel."

Lucy's eyes widened, that place was super fancy, no wonder why Levy told her to dress up, it was also expensive.

Lucy blushed when she felt Natsu's warm hand take hers as they walked in together. Lucy gasped at how lavish the place looked, the lights were dimmed, and the tables had a white cloth draped over them. The carpet was red, and everyone was dressed in fine clothes. "Table under the name Dragneel," Natsu said to the waitress up front.

She led them back to a table for two, "Natsu you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Natsu smiled, "of course I had to. I want to sweep you off your feet."

Lucy blushed, and it made Natsu's heart leap. She was beautiful. Natsu ordered a bottle of wine, and they talked about anything and everything. Her laugh was music to his ears. Lucy kept adjusting her dress, a little self-conscious of the possible nip slip and Natsu watched her delicate hands each time, making his blood rush downwards. When they finished eating they sat in silence silently staring each other down, the tension could be cut with a knife.

"would you like any dessert tonight?"

Lucy snapped from her trance and Natsu blinked, "no thank you. I'm stuffed."

Natsu smiled, "I'm good too, check, please."

Lucy's phone buzzed and Lucy quickly answered, a sweet smile graced her lips, "good night Luna, I love you so much." She laughed, "yes, I promise I won't forget about the ice cream now go to sleep it's past your bedtime. Make sure you say good night to your Aunt Levy and Uncle Gajeel okay?"

Natsu smiled at her; she was so loving to her daughter. Being a single mother must be difficult for her, and he can only hope he can make it easier. When Lucy hung up, she looked at Natsu with a look she had when they kissed that day, and it made his heart race. He looked at her plump red lips, remembering how she tasted and thought about what the rest of her would feel like as he kissed it. He'd worship her all over if he got the chance.

"Natsu." He looked up and met her eyes, a silent command, one that he was all too egger to follow. He slammed the cash down, "keep the Jewels." He said to the waiter, and he stood grabbing Lucy's warm hand. They practically ran to the car, both sitting in silence as he drove them to her house. When they pulled into her driveway Natsu's body felt like he was on fire when he looked at Lucy. They leaned a little closer and closed the gap in between them, both kissing like their life depended on it.

*****This is the start of the lemon please skip if you want to keep your innocents*****

Lucy turned her head to deepen the kiss, pulling at his hair making him groan. He was uncomfortable with leaning over the console and un-buckled Lucy from her seat, pulling her into his lap. She moaned when she ground against him, trying to relieve the pulsing need pooling in between her thighs. She pulled away and opened the car door, Natsu was a little worried that he went too far but only pulled him along with her. She fumbled with her keys as Natsu kissed along her neck making her laugh, "I'm trying to open the door."

Natsu smiled against her skin. "but you taste so good." He said and licked the spot he nipped. Her breath caught but finally got the key to unlock the door they barely entered the house before their hands roamed all over each other. Natsu kicked the door behind him, reaching to turn the lock. His back was pressed against the door, and he groped Lucy's ass making her squeal in surprise. Her hot breath mingled with his as he pulled her flush against him, his cock already getting hard. He lifted her and she wrapped her creamy legs around him. His tongue swiped along her bottom lip, and she granted him access, both fighting for dominance to explore each other's mouth.   
He won, of course, she pulled away for the moment, her lips brushing against hers, "bedroom," was all she said and he carried her up the stairs, not breaking their lips apart. Natsu kicked the door open and leaned against it to close it. He lowered Lucy to her bed slowly, loving how her hair looked like a halo around her head. She sat up, pulling him between her legs and placed open-mouthed kisses along his neck, slowly going down as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her delicate hands traced along his abs and he moaned when her lips pressed over his nipple and as it got lower. He shrugged the rest of his shirt down and pulled her up to stand, her eyes looking at him quizzedly. He leaned down kissing her and went down her jaw, scraping his teeth along her pulse, making her pull him flush against her. She wondered what it would feel like if he bit her and gasped when he started sucking her skin, she was sure it'd leave a mark.

His hand pulled the strap of her dress down, and he did the same thing as she did, slowly pushing her dress down and kissed her as he went. "Natsu." She moaned his name as he groped her breast; he was happy that she wasn't wearing a bra. He lowered her to the bed, his erection straining against the tight fabric of his pants. Her dress was pushed all the way down to her hips; his mouth found her right breast while his hand kneaded the other. Her hands pulled at his hair to the point it almost hurt, but he loved it He paused to look at her, Lucy's face was dusted red, her breathing was heavy, and eyes were closed but opened when she noticed he stopped, "are you sure Luce?"

Lucy smiled and pulled him up to her lips where she kissed him, it was needy, and it was the answer he needed before sitting up and ran his hand down her. He brushed over her nipples making her moan and thrust her hips up. Natsu reached her waist and slowly tugged at her dress, and she lifted up for him to pull it off of her. She had black lace underwear, Natsu released a breath and looked up at her, she smiled softly at him and nodded her head. He climbed back up and kissed her, Lucy's hands roamed his back, marveling in how his muscles flexed beneath her fingers. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him down, dragging her hips against his making him moan. Lucy grabbed the waist of his pants, and her fingers slowly unbuttoned them. Natsu sighed in relief when he was released from his restraints. He shuttered when he brushed against her covered center. He kissed the column of her neck, His hand, so teasingly close to where she wanted them.

Oh, she hasn't felt like this in so long that she was in euphoria. She moaned when Natsu's hand ran slowly up her thigh and stopped right over her. "please. Natsu, please." She pleaded, and Natsu loved the sound of it. He'd give her anything, He pushed her black lace aside and rubbed circles teasingly around her core. He kissed her as he slowly pushed a finger in, feeling her walls tighten around his intrusion. She moaned which was swallowed by his mouth. Lucy didn't realize how much she missed sex. He curled his finger hitting the one spot, making her toes curl.

"mmhmm, Natsu." He loved the sound of his name on her lips. He added another finger, gaining confidence. His mouth found her breast, and he pulled her nipple in between his teeth and sucked on it. She pulled him closer her walls spammed around his fingers. He continued his ministrations as she rode out her orgasm. He removed his fingers, and she watched as he slowly brought them to his mouth. He winked at her while doing it, making her squirm under him. He wondered what she felt like with his sheathed inside of her. His hands found her waist again and pulled her underwear down. He was marveling at the sight before him. She was completely bare before him, and he wanted everything. She reached to the side drawer pulling out a condom.

Her legs wrapped around him once more after rolling the condom on and he grunted when she pulled him down. He aligned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in, her face scrunched up at the stretch, he paused, "sorry."

She shook her head, "no it's okay. Just keep going; it's just been a while." They both groaned, and his head fell into the crook of her neck. Oh, she felt amazing wrapped around him. She moaned when he slowly pulled in and out, gradually picking up the pace. Her nails scraped against his skin, clawing up to his shoulders. He could feel the warmth spread in his gut. She moaned his name loud; he was thankful Levy took Luna for the night with how loud they were being. He grabbed the headboard for support when he felt her walls tighten around him, he watched as her eyes closed and a face of pure ecstasy, he followed and finished along with her. Both panting and Natsu slowly pulled himself out of her and landed with a sigh next to her.

*******You can look now********

They were both sweaty and tired. Lucy curled against him; he kissed her forehead, "damn," she said.

He laughed, "damn as in good or bad?"

She giggled, "good, so good that I think I might not be able to walk tomorrow."

He pulled her closer, "maybe we should go again just to ensure that you can't."

She swatted his shoulder playfully, "now you're just full of it." He nuzzled her. And she giggled, "next time."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "so there will be a next time?" He watched as her eyes drooped. She only nodded her head before falling asleep in his arms.

Lucy woke up to the bed empty, she stretched and found Natsu's shirt. It reached to cover her ass barely, and she made her way downstairs. Natsu was in her kitchen cooking eggs, and a fresh pot of coffee was brewing. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting in between his shoulder blades.

"morning." He said, his voice was deep from sleep.

"morning." She smiled when he turned the stove off and turned in her arms. She raised her head to look at him as he bent down and kissed her. His hands rubbed up he thighs pushing his shirt up; he smirked when she squealed when he pinched her butt. "I love it when you do that." He said.

He pouted when she pulled away, "I'm hungry." She reached up, and his shirt rode up, she wasn't wearing anything, so he sat and enjoyed the view. She pulled two plates down and placed them on the table along with two mugs. Natsu put the eggs down and poured the coffee in each mug. They ate silence, Lucy's foot rubbed against Natsu's thigh making its way to rest on his lap. Natsu's eyes snapped up to meet hers, she smirked at him. Oh, two can play that game he thought to himself. He stood making her pout only to have blushed when he leaned over her. Pressing into the back of the chair. He pressed his lips to her ear, "how about a hot shower?"

She squealed when he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bathroom.

When they got out, Lucy handed him a t-shirt. Natsu watched as Lucy slipped her jeans on, they squeezed her ass. She wore a simple t-shirt, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Well, are you ready to go? I believe you promised a little girl an ice cream."

"How could I forget the little girl who I promised both her and her sexy mom out for ice cream?" He said as he nipped her lip before kissing her nice and slow.


	4. Memories and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review/comment and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Lucy was silent during the drive, a smile gracing her lips while Natsu drove. Their hands were laced together, and his thumb rubbed calming circles on her hand. Lucy thought about when she got this car.

It was right after Dan, and she got married, "Lucy, I got a surprise for you!"

_She let out a laugh that made his heart race. He loved her with every fiber of his being. Dan covered her eyes and slowly led her out to their parking area. "What are you doing?"_

S _he could hear the smile in his voice, "it's a surprise!"_

_He released his hands from her, and she gasped at the shiny new black Honda. "You didn't have to do this." She said even though she was bouncing for joy inside._

_Dan smiled, "I did too. You were complaining about the piece of crap you drove, and I was always afraid of you being stranded somewhere in that old thing."_

_Lucy turned and hugged him, "I love you so much! Thank you!"_

_"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head._

_She climbed inside and looked in the back, "um Dan?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Where is Luna's car seat?"_

_His eyes widened, "oh shit! I left it in your old one!"_

_They had a good laugh, and Lucy always used it to pick on him until that day._

Natsu watched Lucy as she was deep in thought. A small smile disappeared, "what's wrong?"

Lucy jumped, "oh nothing, I was just thinking about when I got this car." Her tone was light and soft, and Natsu didn't push her.

When they pulled into Levy and Gajeel's house, they sat in silence for a few moments. "Well, it's been nice to have some peace."

Natsu smiled, "yeah." She looked at him with her large brown eyes. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Being a tease, she nipped his lip before quickly leaving the car. Natsu shook his head; he had completely fallen in love with the beautiful blond. He soon joined her when he saw Gajeel's smile. "So, how was she?"

"She and Amy are great friends. Luna did great slept fine and is currently in Amy's room playing." Gajeel said.

Levy came out from the kitchen, "Lu-Chan! Luna is so sweet but can talk your ear off." Levy paused and smiled at Natsu, "hi Natsu!"

"Hi, Levy."

Gajeel looked at Natsu, "hey our fire alarm started to beep last night can you take a look at it?" Natsu nodded and followed Gajeel to the bedroom.

"Oh my gosh, Lu-Chan!"

Lucy blushed, "keep it down Levy."

"Was he good? Wait how many times?"

Lucy thought back to last night's events and if it was even possible her face got even redder. "twice. And oh god Lev I haven't felt that good in a year."

Levy giggled, "so I'm guessing it was earth shattering?"

Lucy joined her giggles, "oh yeah."

"MOMMA!" Luna came running down the hall when she heard her mother's laugh.

"Luna!" Lucy got down on her knees and hugged her daughter. Amy was not far along moving her little legs to keep up. Levy picked up her daughter as she held her arms up. "Did you have fun?"

Luna smiled, "yeah! Aunt Levy let me and Amy help with pancakes!"

"She did? Did they taste good?"

"Yeah!"

Natsu and Gajeel walked back in, "yeah all you need to do is change the batteries, and if that doesn't stop it, then I'll see if I can take it to the station to see if we can fix it."

"Natsu!" Luna said while leaving her mother's embrace to latch on to Natsu's leg.

"Morning Luna!" Natsu bent down and held the little girl who had the biggest smile. Lucy stood and stretched, Natsu watching every move she did while listening to Luna talk about her morning.

"Are we going to get ice cream?"

Natsu smiled, "of course, I promised."

"Uncle Gajeel, can I spend the night again?"

Gajeel smiled, "yes, maybe I'll even make waffles next time." He tickled her side making her giggle and slap his hand away. Luna was so happy. Lucy couldn't believe how big she has gotten her birthday was only two months away. Luna walked in between Natsu and Lucy holding both of their hands. When they walked into Fullbuster's Ice Cream parlor, Luna was ginning, from ear to ear.

"So many different kinds! Look momma cotton candy!"

Lucy smiled, "do you want it?"

"Yeah!"

"Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy's head shot up and saw who spoke to her; Silver Fullbuster had a huge grin, "Look at how big you've gotten!" He looked at the little girl who was with Natsu.

"And Look at her! She looks so much like you. Look I heard what happened, I'm so sorry for your loss. Dan was such a good kid."

Lucy swallowed, "thank you, he was."

Lucy looked down at Luna was tugging on her shirt, "momma what was daddy's favorite?"

 

Lucy's eyes softened, "well your dad loved the cotton candy and the chocolate mint." She looked up at Silver, "one cotton candy, please. Natsu what is your favorite?"

Natsu smiled, "I like chocolate."

"That's momma's favorite!" They sat outside laughing as Luna ate her ice cream which was mostly on her face.

Lucy sighed looking around remembering when she was younger, and she and her friends came here. So many good memories were here, and she couldn't wait to make new ones. Lucy excused herself to use the restroom, leaving Natsu with Luna.

"Natsu?" Luna asked.

"What Luna?"

"Will you be staying with momma and me?"

"I don't know that's up to your mom. Why?"

Luna leaned into his side, "you make mommy happy. I know she misses daddy, but you make momma smile."

Natsu looked down at the little girl who saw through Lucy's smile, "well, I hope I can. I do like your mom." Luna only nodded.

Natsu's heart clenched at the thought of Luna being sad. He knew she was smart, but he didn't expect her to understand the situation as much as she did. When Lucy came back she was smiling, her hair flowing around her as it blew with the wind. After two hours of wandering around, they stopped at the store since Lucy needed groceries.

Natsu watched as elderly people would frown at Lucy when they noticed that she didn't have a ring. He wondered if it bothered her, people judging her for the fact of having a child so young. He sped up to walk next to her, "does it ever bother you?"

Lucy shrugged, "it used to. Especially when I was pregnant, I would go with my father to business trips because he made me. I would get ridiculed when the other rich people found out what I did. I was happy to leave when I turned eighteen; I didn't want her to grow up being excluded because, in their eyes, she was a 'mistake.'" Luna was sleeping in the cart holding her teddy bear for a pillow.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "don't be, I knew that they didn't know me very well, hell even my father didn't know me. As much as I hated him, I was sad when he died. I didn't cry, but it still hurt that I was the last Heartfilia left."

Natsu nodded, "well you aren't anymore." He said looking at the sleeping girl, wondering how she could sleep in that uncomfortable position. When the drove back to Lucy's house, Luna was sound asleep, her sugar high crashed. Natsu carried her up to her room while Lucy put the groceries away. She jumped when his arms snaked around her.

"I should go, I need to go feed Happy, the poor cat hasn't eaten since last night."

Lucy turned in his arms, "well I had fun, thank you."

Natsu smiled at her and placed his forehead against hers, "We will have to do this again sometime."

He leaned in and slowly kissed her. His thumb brushed against her cheek while the other hand ran up her back. He pulled away, "I guess I'll see you at Fairy Tail."

She smiled, "I'll have your order ready when you walk in."

* * *

 

Natsu sat with the guys while they waited for a call, all the men begging to hear how his date with Lucy went. Natsu could only smile. "Come on flame brain tell us we are dying to know," Gray said.

"Yeah, we've been wondering why you have that stupid look on your face," Erik said.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "fine but you can't tell Lucy I said this." Natsu told them everything with what happened between the two of them without giving too many details.

Meanwhile, Lucy was doing the same with Mira. When Natsu finished his story, everyone had smirks on their face, "was she amazing?"

Erik slapped Freed, "that's personal!"

Natsu smiled, "yes." Natsu smelled his shirt, which he immediately stood, "geez I need to change. Do we have any extra shirts?" Natsu asked while removing his; everyone gasped while Gray choked on his drink. Natsu looked over at them, "what?"

Freed was laughing, "dude she left scratches even after a full day. Must have been one hell of a night." Natsu turned bright red and quickly found a spare shirt. For the rest of the day he was constantly pestered by everyone.

* * *

 

Lucy sighed once again as another customer spilled their drink, she, of course, had to clean it. Mira was up front leading customers to their tables. Luna was sitting at her table watching a movie on the laptop; Lucy was exhausted. She's never been so busy, and she was still searching for another job the bills were piling up. They were living on paycheck to paycheck. Luna started school soon which should help Lucy focus more on work, but she still wished she could keep Luna all day. The summer ended next month, and she had enrolled Luna in a public elementary school.

When Lucy's shift was finally over, she threw her bags to the floor, Luna having more energy than ever was running around finding all her toys to play with. Lucy laid on the couch closing her eyes, "mom can I have something to drink?"

Lucy opened one eye, "you had to wait until I laid down to ask?"

"I wasn't thirsty yet." Lucy rolled her eyes and brought Luna a cup of water.

"I'm going to go change and how about you go play in your room?"

"Okay, momma." Lucy stripped down and climbed into the bath. She closed her eyes and sighed in contempt. She loved being a mom, and hopefully one day she'd experience it again. She never really got to enjoy it since her father wouldn't allow her to enjoy going out in public with her friends. She did love the feeling when Luna would kick her little feet and how she would kick so hard you could see the outline of her little foot or butt. Though she hated labor, she'd still go through it again.

_"Come on Lucy you need to push." The doctor said. It was long and painful labor, twenty-four hours to be exact. Dan was holding her hand and brushed the hair out of her face._

_Lucy was exhausted, "I can't, my mom was supposed to be here for this." Lucy sobbed and hiccupped as she took breaths._

_"It's okay Lucy; you can do it," Dan said while wiping the sweat off her face. "Alright come on, in a three-two-one push!" Lucy screamed as she pushed._

_It took four more times before she heard the little cries in the room, "it's a girl!"_

Lucy climbed out of the bath smiling at the memory. She walked into Luna's room smiling as she watched the little girl play with her Barbie dolls. She was Lucy's everything, and Lucy couldn't love anything more than Luna. Lucy's phone buzzed, Erza asking if she wanted to go out for drinks with all the girls while the men stayed with the kids on Saturday. Lucy smiled. She hasn't had a girls' night in a while. She was looking forward to it, and Mira had decided she would be the designated driver to make sure everyone got home safe. A girls' night was needed as she looked at the mess Luna has created. A mother's job never seemed to end or take a day off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it!

Lucy smiled as Natsu sat down at his normal table, she already had his order in place. She blushed when he gave her the, "I saw you naked" look. Lucy placed the hot plate of food in front of him, "Hey Luce, where is Luna?"

"Oh, she is staying with Amy and the babysitter at Levy's house. I figured she was getting bored with sitting at the table all day."

Natsu nodded, "so I heard that your birthday was tomorrow and I want to be the first one to tell you, happy birthday!"

She blushed, "keep it down Natsu!"

"Do you have any plans?"

Lucy blinked, "oh Gajeel didn't call you? You are all having a guy's night while watching kids. I honestly forgot about it being my birthday. I have been so busy lately."

Natsu sighed, "Darn I wanted to take you out for dinner again."

Lucy blushed, "how about next week?"

"I would love to."

Lucy sat squeezed between Levy and Erza. Mira sat with a smile while watching Cana finish her drink in seconds, "Cana you really should slow down."

"Nah Mira you need to loosen up."

Levy left only to come back with shots, "Since it's your birthday and you are turning twenty-three you need some shots!"

Lucy held her hands up, "oh no, I already had two lemon drops."

Erza wrapped her arm around Lucy, "the kids are taken care of, enjoy yourself."

Lucy sighed but gave in. Her throat burned as the tequila slid down her throat. Levy patted her back as Lucy coughed, "see it wasn't so bad. Ah, it's just like the old days."

Lucy smiled, "yeah except this time I refuse to get pregnant."

Levy laughed, "oh Lu-Chan, here have another."

After an hour everyone was drunk, and Lucy squealed when her favorite song, "Levy it's our song!"

"Lu-Chan lets go dance!" Levy dragged Lucy on the dance floor. Erza and Juvia even joined while Mira helped Cana in the bathroom. Lucy and Levy danced against each other while laughing at anything and everything. Mira came back and sighed, "alright guys come on. We should all start heading home."

Juvia started to cry, "Juvia wants to see Gray-Sama."

Mira smiled, "then we should leave." She slowly led all of them to the car, hoping everyone wouldn't get sick in the car.

"Minna! We are back! I need help getting them in the car. Natsu, could you drive Lucy home? Oh, the kids are coming with us Lexus."

Lexus opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw his wife's face, "okay." She quickly grabbed her son Ajax, and Lexus was carrying Luna who was sound asleep.

"Gray-Sama! Juvia missed you!" Gray rushed to Juvia before she could trip, "how much did they drink?"

Mira's face dropped, "I lost count."

Gajeel sighed as he carried Levy over his shoulder which kept laughing, "bye everyone! Gajeel put me down!"

"Not gonna happen shrimp, time for bed. Thanks for coming over guys."

Natsu walked outside to Lucy's car, she was playing with the lock on her door. He smiled at her flushed cheeks and climbed into the car. He'll grab his car later. "How was the party, Lucy?"

She giggled as if what he said was the funniest thing ever, "oh so much fun, we danced and drank."

He laughed, "I can tell." He slowly got out of the car and helped Lucy unbuckle the seat belt, "alright time to go to bed."

Lucy stumbled in his arms as he helped her inside. He looked at the stairs; this is going to be a challenge. "Okay up the stairs."

She stumbled a bit, "don't push me."

Natsu held up his hands, "I'm not even touching you." She gave him a look, making him laugh before continuing up the stairs.

She went to go into the spare room but stopped, "oops wrong room." She said while laughing.

"Alright this way."

She stopped, "Natsu, I don't feel too good." She said before stumbling into her bedroom, ridding everything she ate. Natsu came in and held her hair away from her face while rubbing circles along her back. "I'm sorry; you have to see me like this."

"It's no problem, Luce, I'll always be there for you." She sat on the cold tile, and Natsu sat with her.

"Thank you Natsu." She rested her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Natsu pulled her knees up and carried her to her bed. He slowly unzipped her dress after removing the ridiculously high heels she was wearing. He honestly didn't know how she walked in them. She groaned when he slid her dress off, trying to be as gentle as he could not to wake her. He pulled the covers away and pulled them over her. Natsu brushed his hand over her cheek; she was perfect to him. He couldn't wait to ask her to meet his adopted family.

He went to leave but paused, "Natsu, please stay." He climbed in next to her after removing everything except his boxers. She snuggled up to him, and he wrapped his arm around her. He could get used to this although preferably when the other isn't drunk.

Lucy groaned, her head was pounding. She slowly sat and looked at the bedside table, water, and Alka-Seltzer to help her hangover. She stood and pulled a t-shit on. She smiled as she saw Natsu pouring himself a cup of coffee, he turned when he heard her, "oh I thought you would still be asleep. How are you feeling?"

She groaned, "horrible."

Natsu laughed, "well you look how you feel."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "thank you Natsu." She said in a sarcastic tone. She accepted the cup of coffee with a smile. He sighed when he wrapped his arms around her.

Lucy giggled as he trailed up the back of her neck with kisses, he nuzzled her neck, "you need to brush your teeth."

She slapped his arm, "way to kill the mood!" She ran upstairs with Natsu chasing after her.

"I'll make it up to you! After you brush your teeth." She squealed after wiping her mouth clean of toothpaste, Natsu tickling her. She turned, placing her own trail of kisses o his jaw. He lifted her into his arms, her legs immediately wrapping around him. He moaned when she nipped at his lip. Natsu was entirely in love with her, and he would do anything for her. Natsu shoved her against the wall as the kiss got heated and hungry. Natsu marveled at how well their bodies fit together. Lucy tilted her head back as he sucked on the sensitive skin along her collarbone.

She pulled away, "we need to pick Luna up in an hour."

She moaned when Natsu kneaded her left breast, "just ten more minutes until we get ready."

Lucy laughed as he carried her to the bed, "I'll hold you to it."


	6. Family

"Okay, I have to go Natsu I'm passing a school zone. I know you are but you can meet Anne another time, she might come down for Christmas. Okay, I'll call you later. Bye."

Lucy rolled her eyes; a smile spreading across her face. She was visiting Anne; Luna was going on about how excited she was to see her grandmother. She parked in the driveway of the house she knew all too well. Lucy unbuckled Luna who ran to the door, slamming it open, "Grandma!" Lucy walked in with a smile.

"Oh, my sweet girl! Look how big you've gotten! Oh, Lucy dear, can you check on the pie?"

Lucy smiled, "I love your pies!" She moaned when the smell of cherry pie filled the kitchen.

"Luna, I think there is a toy chest in the guest room. How about you go take a look?" Lucy heard Luna's little footsteps disappear. "Did you jump his bones yet?"

Lucy jumped and faced Anne who was smiling sweetly, "Anne that's personal!"

"Oh, one widow to another, live your life, Lucy. So, tell me."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "yes, I did."

She sat down pulling a chair and motioned for Lucy to sit, "Well, any details? Was he good?"

Lucy blushed, "Anne this is inappropriate, yes, he is good."

"Can I see a picture? I can never remember my Facebook so don't tell me to look there." Lucy pulled her phone out and scrolled through finding the one that she loved the most. Natsu was holding Luna's hand who had a big smile on her face.

"Oh! He's a looker! I can't wait to meet him. I thought I said you would bring him."

"He's a firefighter; he couldn't get off. But I needed this Anne. I just, he's picking up the pieces, and I was only keeping it together for Luna."

Anne brushed a tear away from Lucy, "when I found out I was going to be a grandmother I was so pissed at you two, but there was so much joy that came out of it. Remember how you and Dan couldn't even look me in the eye?"

Lucy laughed, "He was so scared that you'd kill him."

She nodded, "but I told you, to keep your head up and finish your schooling. And you did, you even took online college courses and finished way early. I couldn't be prouder of you. You are so strong Lucy; you can breathe now. Let that breath go."

Lucy's lip quivered and was pulled into Anne's arms. Her sobs wracked her body as she let everything out. Anne pulled away to look at Lucy, "that's it, see don't you feel better?"

"Yeah, thank you, Anne."

"No problem hon, when I lost David I went through what you are going through right now. Now let's go see what my beautiful granddaughter is doing."

Lucy tucked Luna into bed in the small guest room, and she slowly closed the door. Lucy hesitated when she went to open Dan's old bedroom, releasing a breath she walked in. His bed was the same as it was five years ago from that night, but new pictures rested on the bookshelf. She picked up the one of her holding Luna an hour after giving birth; Dan was smiling wide holding a banner that said Luna on it.

"I haven't changed anything since you two moved to the city. I just can't seem to get rid of his stuff."

Lucy nodded, "I still have boxes full of his things."

Anne walked in and picked up the photo, "I love this picture; you did so well. I remember being so shocked that you wanted me in the room."

Lucy laughed, "you were the closest thing to a mother. I didn't want my dad in there, and Dan was panicking. You helped me get through it."

"Well, it's getting late hon, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 

So honey, who is this girl you've been seeing?" Grandine asked.

Natsu blushed, "oh um her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She's amazing mom; you have to meet her and her daughter Luna."

Igneel choked on his drink, "daughter? How old is she?"

Natsu raised his hands, "oh, no not like that! She is twenty-three; she had Luna at seventeen."

Grandine smiled, "well tell me more about her."

"Well, she is the most amazing woman and mother; her smile can just make you feel better after having a horrible day."

"She sounds lovely dear." She slammed her hand on the table, "I know! Wendy is coming home from her summer camp in a few days; you should invite this girl over!"

Igneel smiled, "I would love to meet her; she sounds like a keeper."

"I don't know; I will have to see when she's off work."

"Can I see a picture?" Natsu nodded and handed his mother the phone. "Oh! She is so beautiful! Aw Igneel look at her daughter!" Natsu smiled; it was the picture he took after went to dinner all together. Lucy held Luna in her arms, laughing at something he said. "Doesn't this make you miss the old days?"

Igneel smiled, "I can't wait to meet her Natsu."

* * *

 

"Natsu are you sure?"

Natsu smiled, "they are excited to meet you and besides." He paused to look at Luna who had her headphones in, "we've been together and have gotten to the point of amazing sex every week."

Lucy blushed, "still it just, I'm nervous." Natsu pulled into the driveway, "it'll be fine; you have nothing to worry about."

Natsu opened her door for her, "okay I'm ready." She held Luna in her arms and followed Natsu.

"Hey, Mom!"

Grandine came out from the kitchen, "oh, you must be Lucy!" Lucy smiled warmly when Grandine pulled her into a hug, "and this must be Luna!"

"Say hi Luna."

Natsu smiled as Luna started going on about the fire truck. Natsu jumped when he felt his father place his hand on his shoulder, "she seems very nice. Hi, I'm Igneel."

Lucy smiled, "it's nice to meet you."

"Natsu!"

"Wendy! I have missed you so much! I would like you to meet Lucy; she's my girlfriend."

"Hi, I'm Natsu's sister."

"It nice to meet you."

Natsu and Lucy sat next to each other with Luna sitting by Lucy and Wendy.

Igneel stared at Lucy, "so may I ask who is the father?"

Natsu sighed, "Dad please!"

"No its okay Natsu, my boyfriend at the time who later became my husband. And before you ask, he passed away."

"Oh, honey I am so sorry. Excuse him, he just never knows what to ask and when to do it."

Igneel frowned, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

Lucy smiled, "no it's fine. I get it a lot, but we are fine." Lucy brushed her fingers through Luna's hair.

"Well, I'm happy you two met."

Natsu smiled at Lucy who blushed when his hand ran up her thigh. They talked for hours, and Lucy loved Natsu's adoptive family. When they got to Lucy's house and put Luna to bed, they sat in silence staring at each other.

Natsu brushes his lips against Lucy's neck, "I love you."

Lucy pulled away, "you do?"

Natsu smiled, "I love everything about you."

Lucy pulled Natsu's lips to hers. Putting all her feelings into that one kiss. "I love you too." She laughed when he swooped her up to place her on the bed."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu walked into the fire station with a huge smile, making everyone raise an eyebrow at him. It was late afternoon for his shift, and he spent the whole morning laying with Lucy in her bed until Luna decided she had to sit with them.

"What's up with you flamebrain?"

"Oh, nothing just a great night and morning."

Erik snorted, "let me guess it has to deal with a certain blond."

"Enough brats!"

They turned to the chief, Makarov who was finally off of vacation. "I heard Natsu got himself a girlfriend and you Gray finally got the balls to propose. Now it's a Friday night and a full moon, so please be ready to have a busy night." Everyone nodded and began preparing for what could be the busiest night of the month.

—

It was eleven when the alarm started going, and Gray was the first to grab his gear and hop in the truck with Natsu close behind. "What do we got?"

"A hit and run crashed into a black Honda." Gray said as his voice strained, "Natsu, its way past Luna's bedtime so I'm sure it isn't what you're thinking."

Natsu's heart pounded in his chest, the what-ifs were going through his head. "Just go!" All four of them stayed quiet as they weaved through traffic their lights flashing.

Natsu's heart stopped when they got to the scene, it was Lucy's the "Love, and Lucky" bumper sticker was there. Natsu was the first one to leap into action. Oh god please don't let Luna be in the car or hurt.

"Shit," Freed said as he jumped out of the truck after Natsu. The entire driver's side took the blow. Natsu could only see a flash of blond hair before he heard Luna scream.

"MOMMA!" Natsu rushed over to the other side to see Luna perfectly safe except for a small head lack from the glass.

Natsu opened the door ducking his head down, "Hey, Luna it's okay I'm gonna get you out of there okay?"

Her lip started to tremble, "Natsu? Momma won't answer me."

Natsu swallowed, "I know, but Gray and Freed are taking care of it. She's going to be just fine." Two ambulances arrived as Natsu pulled Luna from her car seat. "Freed talk to me." Natsu felt like he was going to puke."

Freed shook his head, "I can't get the door open it's completely dented in. She's unconscious, but I feel a pulse."

"Hey, Luna you are going to go stay with this cool EMT and sit in an ambulance. Won't that be cool? He's going to take a look at that cut."

He wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded, "is momma okay?"

"She will be just fine. Why were you two up so late?"

"We were at Aunt Levy's." Natsu nodded before handing her off to the EMT to have her checked out before rushing back to the van.

Gray and Freed placing a neck collar on Lucy. "It looks like her head hit the dash. We gotta use the jaws of life to cut her out." Gray said while looking for other injuries.

"What do we have?" The other EMT came over.

Gray spoke, "looks like she hit her head and I can't tell anything else until we get her out. But there is blood, but I'm sure where it's coming from. Erik is getting the Jaws of life."

"I can help."

Freed shook his head, "you're too close to this. Go sit with Luna; we got her."

Natsu sighed but sat back and watched as they cut her out. It all went by in a blur as Natsu got to the hospital, holding on to Luna who had the clean bill of health after receiving a couple of stitches. Natsu watched from afar as they continued to fight to keep Lucy alive. Luna was playing with the tablet which kept her mind occupied. Natsu's heart clenched Luna was turning six in three days, and the universe decided to do this.

Natsu opened her phone and scrolled through her contacts finding Anne, "hello?" Her voice was groggy from sleep.

"Hi, Anne this is Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend." His voice wavered, "there has been an accident. Lucy was in an accident; it was a hit and run."

"Oh god, is Luna?"

"Yes, Luna is fine. But I hate to have to meet you this way."

"I'm on my way." Natsu slowly pulled the phone away from him as he sat there in the waiting room.

Mira and Laxus were the first to show up, "oh Natsu!" Mira slung her arms over him, "how is she?"

"She's in surgery, but how did you two know?"

"Gray called Mira as soon as they got Lucy in the ambulance. How's she handling it?" He looked over at Luna.

Natsu sighed, "I don't know. But she seems to be okay." Natsu wiped his face as he sat back down.

Mira sat next to him her hand running circles on his back, "Well I can take Luna for the night. Ajax is with Levy right now; we were all together. She can go and stay with the other kids."

Natsu nodded. He smiled at Luna as he squatted down to her level, "Luna, would you like to go stay with Ms. Mira and Aunt Levy?"

Luna frowned, tears sliding down her face, "what about mommy?"

"I promise I will stay here; I will call if anything changes."

Luna wrapped her little arms around Natsu as he picked her up. Mira stood and took her, "are you ready Luna? Maybe we can make pancakes."

"I want chocolate chip."

Natsu smiled, and Mira laughed, "I will make you chocolate chip, now let's go get you to sleep."

Laxus stayed behind, "do you need anything? I can bring it to you in the morning."

Natsu nodded, "yeah, some clothes and a toothbrush would be nice."

"I will bring them; she'll be okay. Just call if anything changes."

"I will."

Natsu woke with a jolt, his neck protesting at the weird angle as he slept in the waiting chair.

"I'm sorry to wake you Mr. Dragneel, Ms. Heartfilia is out of surgery. She had a brain bleed, but we were able to fix it, we won't know if there is any damage until she wakes up. I am Doctor George by the way." He had short brown hair and green eyes.

"She had a brain bleed? When will she wake up?"

Dr. George frowned, "I'm sorry, but we don't know how long it might be. Would you like to see her?" Natsu only stood, wincing as his back popped, "I'm sorry those chairs aren't the best for sleeping."

"It's okay." Natsu followed him as they walked down the white hallways. Natsu felt his throat tighten when he saw her, Lucy's eye was black and blue, and her arm was in a cast. A tube was attached to her, helping her breathe. "Oh my god." Natsu sat down next to her as he gently brushed her other hand.

"She had several injuries; we will come back in a few hours to see if we have brain activity still. It's hard to say at this moment, but she isn't breathing on her own right now."

Natsu looked up when he heard a sniff, "oh god, not again." An elderly woman came in and sat on the other side, "I'm Anne; you must be Natsu."

Natsu smiled a bit, "it's nice to meet you. She talks very fondly of you."

"I am going to leave you guys alone; I will be back in a bit."

Anne pushed Lucy's hair away from her face, "I didn't think I'd ever had to go through this twice. Where is Luna?"

"With Mira and her Aunt Levy. I'm sorry we have to meet this way."

"Oh dear, this isn't your fault. It's just; I would never have thought this would happen again. I'm all Lucy has that is close to a mother, and I helped her when her horrible father locked her away. Do they know if she'll wake up?"

"No, but she will. I know she will." Anne smiled sadly, Natsu was exhausted, and honestly, he felt like his world had shattered. Lucy made his world a better place, and Luna needed her. She had to wake up; she had to.

The next morning Anne and Natsu were eating breakfast at the cafeteria. Both were silently staring at their food, neither felt like eating, but they couldn't sit in the room and listen to the machines beep.

"Grandma!" They both jumped but smiled when Luna came barreling through the cafeteria, "I got three stitches, look!" She pointed to her forehead.

"You did? You must have been a courageous girl."

"I was, and I got a lollypop for it! Natsu, can I go see momma?"

Natsu smiled, "of course, you can. Hey Mira."

Mira squealed, "Anne! I missed you so much!"

Anne smiled and pulled Mira into a hug, "oh honey, and I missed you too."

"Natsu, I brought you some stuff. Gray picked them all out, so I don't know what is all in there. Any changes yet?"

Natsu told them everything. Everyone was going to be coming by to check in, but Natsu was grateful for it. He could use all the support, and he knew Lucy would love to know that everyone cared for her. He quickly went into the bathroom and put on clean clothes. When they walked back to her room, they all sat quietly while Luna talked to Anne about what she wanted for her birthday. "That all sounds lovely sweet girl."

"How is everyone doing today?" Dr. George walked in with a smile.

"Hey, Luna? How about we go for a walk and get some candy?" Mira stood and took Luna out.

Anne took Natsu's hand, "Is my daughter-in-law going to be okay? Do I need to prepare my- my granddaughter that she will lose her mother too?" Anne studdered and a sob made her shoulder shake.

Dr. George sat down on his stool, "I did a CT, and we checked for brain activity, she should wake up soon. She's strong; you will not lose her, at least not today. We still don't know if there was any damage, with the area of her brain that suffered the damage controls speech and the other part is memories. But, I do not doubt her waking up." He looked up at the monitors and smiled. Lucy was breathing over the machine. "I'm going to remove the tube; she's starting to breathe on her own. I will come back in a few hours. And just press the nurse's button if you see anything different." The doctor left after removing the breathing tube.

Anne cried, "oh thank god. I just don't know what I would have told her if there wasn't any hope."

Natsu smiled, "see I knew it. She's strong, and everything is going to be okay."

Everyone finally came back, and Gray brought pizza for everyone. They all ate and talked about Luna's birthday party while she slept on Anne's lap. Levy yawned, "I think we should be heading home. Poor Amy is exhausted. Anne would you like me to take you to Lucy's?"

"That would be great dear." She looked at Natsu who was snoring and was stretched across the sofa. "He won't leave her side; she's been so happy since they met."

Levy smiled, "yeah, she is amazing, a great mother too."

"Oh, yes she is. Well, let's get going. Gajeel, be a dear and please help carry Luna for me."

Gajeel nodded, "of course." Anne pulled the blanket over Natsu before leaving the room.

It was around midnight when Natsu whipped his head to look at the bed so fast that he thought he could get whiplash when he heard a groan. Lucy was slowly opening and closing. Natsu jumped up and smiled wide as he spammed the nurse button.  
"Is anything wrong sir?"

"She's starting to wake up!" Natsu said excitedly. She quickly nodded before rushing out and coming back bringing the on-call neuro doctor on call. Natsu brushed his hand over Lucy's cheek, "Luce?"

"Shh, my head hurts." She mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review/comment to let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

"Luce you're awake!" Natsu said with a smile so wide that his cheeks hurt.

"Natsu, what happened?"

His face softened, "you were in a car accident. Don't worry Luna is fine."

He looked at the door when the doctor came in, "welcome back Ms. Heartfillia, how are you feeling?"

"Good considering what happened. My head kind of hurts."

"Can you squeeze my hands for me.

Good, now follow my finger. Okay, everything seems good. Do you know the month?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "July."

He smiled, "that's good. You were in a coma for about four days. I will come back to check on how-"

"Natsu, what happened?"

Natsu's eyes widened, "you don't remember? I just told you, Luce."

Dr. George put his hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Lucy you were in an accident, but everything is fine. You just get some rest."

Lucy's eyes widened, "is Luna okay?"

Natsu brushes his hand over her cheek, "she's fine don't worry. Just get some rest." Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. Natsu looked at Dr. George, "can I speak with you outside?" He only nodded and walked out, silently closing the door behind them. "What the hell was that?"

"It could be temporary like I said we don't know the full extent of her brain injury."

Natsu wiped his face, "she has a daughter, how is she supposed to raise her daughter when she can't remember something that was said five minutes ago?"

"I'm sorry; there isn't much to do but wait."

"Momma you're awake!" Luna said as she ran to the bed, Lucy had a big smile.

"Luna you're okay! I was so worried about you."

Natsu sighed; he looked down at his watch and counted down the seconds before she would forget everything again. Anne was sitting down doing the same thing, both had tried to explain to Luna what to expect, but she was still too young to understand.

"Mom I know you are going to forget, but I'm gonna be six tomorrow!"

Anne smiled, "I know you are excited Luna, but we need to let your mom rest."

"Yeah, I know."

Natsu watched as Lucy's face went blank before looking confused, "what happened?"

Anne stood, giving him a look 'I got it' and explained everything to Lucy again and again. By the end of the day, Luna was curled up in Lucy's arms both sleeping soundly.

"She'll remember Natsu," Anne said.

"How do you know?"

Anne smiled, "she's a fighter, always has been."

"I know it's just hard to see her like this."

"I understand, I'm surprised Luna has handled it this well."

Natsu wiped his face, "I know, I have to go to work next week. The guys think I need to keep busy, but I just don't know what I should do."

"Work is good; you should listen to them. When I lost my husband Daniel, I worked my ass off to keep myself busy. Then my son I had to keep myself busy from falling apart."

Natsu looked up, "how did you know when it was time?"

Anne looked up, "what do you mean?"

"when you knew he was the one?"

Anne smiled wide, "I just knew, Daniel and I dated for two months, and we just knew we were right for each other. Why what are you planning Natsu?"

"I just, when I got the call, and I saw her in the car, I just had this feeling like I couldn't lose her."

Anne sighed her eyes softening, "you do what you think is best. I know she loves you, you two are good for each other. I haven't seen her this happy since Dan; you make her happy Natsu."

Natsu looked at Anne, "She makes me happy too. I just don't know if we are ready for that commitment."

"You'll know when it's time. Just wait a few weeks to decide so that you know you are ready. But I can't help you decide; it's up to you two." They both were silent after that as Natsu was lost in thought.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. Her hand was brushing through her daughter's hair, "ugh I need to shower."

Natsu looked at Lucy, "you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wait five minutes and then tell me what I said to you."

"Natsu you're acting weird. When can I go home? Oh, Anne, you are here!"

"Oh, honey you gave us quite the scare. Do you not remember the past two days?"

Lucy shook her head, "no not really." Natsu checked his watch, six minutes. He released a breath; a weight lifted off his chest.

"Well, you couldn't remember anything that was said in a five-minute interval."

Lucy looked at Luna, "oh, I don't remember that."

Natsu shrugged, "it's not your fault."

"Natsu what is today's date?"

"I think it's July, 18th, why?"

She let out a breath, "thank god I didn't miss it. She's turning six; I have a present in my room in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Could you bring it for me?"

Anne stood, "Of course we will, dear. I am going to get the doctor, and it's getting late so we should get this little one off to bed."

Natsu rushed to her side when Anne left to search for someone, "I thought I lost you." He kissed her; it was soft and sweet.

"It won't be that easy to lose me."

"Happy birthday, Luna!" Lucy said as she hugged Luna, holding her close. Lucy would be released from the hospital in a week, and she couldn't be more than ready. She needed to get out of the hospital bed. Mira, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, and all the kids were in the small hospital room. Luna was playing with Ajax both kids playing doctor. They were so cute together. Mira was already shipping her son with Luna, which only made Lucy laugh. Mira and her shipping habits.

"Thank you, guys, for being here. I'm so happy to have all of you in my life."

Natsu smiled, "And we are happy to have you. Luna, want to open presents?"

Luna jumped, "why is that even a question?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "alright, here you go." Lucy smiled wide as she watched Luna open all her birthday presents.

It was always a bitter sweet day; Dan would have loved to be here to watch his daughter grow up. It pained her to think of the fact he'd never walk Luna down the aisle or see her graduate. She looked at the man who was now putting her back together, she thought she would never find love again, but she did. She was hopelessly in love with the pink haired firefighter who could be childish at times.

Luna opened Lucy's present; it was a framed picture of her and her dad smiling wide at the camera. Both were covered in flour from trying to make breakfast for Lucy on mother's day. And of course, a fairy tale book. "It's the book I wanted!" She picked up the frame, "it's dad and me!" She showed it to Natsu and the others. She climbed into the bed and hugged Lucy.

"I remember this day like it was yesterday, you and dad wanted to make me breakfast as a surprise, but you two started a fight where you threw the flour at each other, and the eggs were all over the floor."

Luna giggled, "Grandma look!"

Anne laughed, "I always loved this picture."

Natsu smiled warmly as he handed Luna her present, "I hope you like it, Luna."

She grinned, "it's a dragon! Look, mom!"

"I can see it, say thank you to everyone Luna."

"Thank you, Natsu!" She threw her arms around him.

"I'm glad you like it; I didn't know what to buy."

Gajeel smacked the back of his head, "you're not supposed to say that idiot."

"Natsu I'll be fine, Anne is here, so I'm al taken care of." Lucy has been home for two days, and everyone was all on edge to make sure she was feeling okay. She loved them, but it was starting to feel like they were suffocating her.

"Are you sure Luce? I can take off another week."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm fine! You are hovering."

Natsu sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll let you be, besides poor Happy needs some attention."

"You know, you can bring him here; you are always here and have a key so."

Natsu paused and turned, "are you asking me to move in?"

Lucy blushed, "Well, it's just your apartment is a little small and well you are always here so I thought maybe you could."

He stalked over the bed and climbed in hovering over her, "I want you to say it." His voice was deep and his eyes full of lust.

"Move in with me." Lucy brushed her hand over his cheek, and he turned to kiss it.

"I would love to Luce." She threaded her fingers in his hair pulling him close to her as they kissed. Only to be interrupted by his final alarm on his phone, "I have to go, but as soon as I get home, I'll pack up and bring Happy over. I'm sure Luna would love having a cat."

Lucy laughed, "I think she'd cry with joy; she's always wanted a pet." He pecked her lips once more before leaving. God, she was hopelessly in love with that idiot.

"Mom, grandma is making pancakes! Come on."

Lucy shook her head and slowly made her way downstairs, her stomach grumbling at the thought of food. Hospital food was not the greatest, and she was happy to be home.


End file.
